ホラータイムか？
by shinaiko
Summary: Ivan aproveita-se de Alfred após uma sessão de filmes de terror. Rússia/América, dark lemon e nonsense.


**Warning:** Contém dark lemon e mudança repentina de situação.

* * *

O vento soprava gélido, o céu escuro em plena aurora, o tempo de inverno tão incomum em meados de janeiro. Tudo somado a uma noite anterior de sessões de terror, e um, àquelas horas, medroso americano encolhido debaixo das cobertas. Tudo faria do seu cenário, impecavelmente perfeito.

A luz da sala pareceu cintilar, ao que Alfred espiou por debaixo do lençol, Tony não estava mais presente, era, como pensou de ínicio, apenas ele e a solidão em sua companhia.

- N-não é-é t-tão ruim assim... Foi só um filme hahaha ha ha – falou para si mesmo pensando com isso melhorar sua estima diante da situação e criar coragem, porém não conseguira enganar-se permanecendo onde estava por um tempo, até escutar de seu estômago estar com fome. Sem outra escolha levantou-se devagar indo em direção da cozinha, a cada minimo barulho congelava no lugar para após prosseguir mais um pouco. Tempos antes de conseguir sair da sala escutou um barulho alto que o fez pular e quase enfartar de susto, um som agudo e repetitivo, que, após este passar raciocinou ser o telefone tocando, com pressa foi atender, tirou-o do gancho e com as mãos trêmulas o aproximou do ouvido.

- Alô? Quem é? – perguntou, porém não houve resposta, sem entender insistiu, ninguém respondeu. Apenas um silêncio do outro lado da linha, um silencio absoluto, quase mórbido. Dera um relance rápido com os olhos ao seu redor, quando estes captaram uma imagem vinda da janela, uma assombração de pele e cabelo pálidos segurando algo parecendo uma torneira, com um semblante sereno contendo um sorriso assassino, estando este do lado de fora. Imediatamente largou o telefone ficando fora do gancho, as batidas por meros segundos paralisadas, ao olhar de novo já não estava mais lá, seu coração acelerou drasticamente, sua garganta deu um nó, seu rosto tornou-se pálido.

O que ele fazia parado ali? Por que viera até sua casa? O que desejava?

O céu relampejou e a luz da sala por fim extinguiu-se, ficando ele no escuro total, nem sol, nem lua para iluminar através da janela, nem mesmo os postes de luz da rua que sofrerão também queda de luz. Engoliu em seco, não conseguindo se mover, muito menos raciocinar direito. Nesse exato momento sentiu um vulto envolver seu pescoço segurando algo brilhante próximo a ele.

- Não nos tornaremos um, A-me-ri-ca kun? – a voz soou próxima de seu ouvido sedutora. Causaca-lhe arrepios por todo o corpo, e uma outra sensação que não conseguia descrever.

- Ro ro ro ro... – o medo era tamanho que conseguiu apenas pronunciar repetidamente a primeira sílaba do nome de quem o pegara desprevinido.

- Rússia. – afirmou ainda sussurrando em seu ouvido. O que a outra nação segurava era uma pequena faca, afiada o suficiente para dilacerar uma carne. Contudo Rússia mostrou-se piedoso fazendo um corte não tão profundo no seu pescoço, jogando a faca para longe em seguida, envolvendo-o em um abraço e segurando-o firmemente.

- O que quer Ivan? – conseguiu dizer finalmente, sentindo o sangue do corte escorrer pelo seu pescoço, gelado, e manchando sua blusa com facilidade, não fora um pequeno corte.

- O que acha que quero América-kun? Pareceu-me tão óbvio, daa~ – respondeu em um tom entre o infantil e o sarcástico. – Nee~ América-kun, não é bom sentir o medo? – Rússia começou sutilmente a lamber o local que cortara, garantindo que o americano sentisse o toque de seus lábios em sua pele e a língua umida aquecer o local, antes frio. Não achando a ação suficiente levou a sua mão até a calça de Alfred, tocando ainda mais sedutor o local onde se encontrava seu membro. O americano não conseguindo aguentar acabou gemendo mais alto e de tom luxurioso do que esperava.

- I-Ivan... – sua respiração começou a ficar descompassada, seu coração batia rápido, estava aos poucos perdendo a lucidez do que acontecia tão envolvido em toques que se tornavam mais intensos a partir do momento que sua visão estava obscurecida e estes eram o único foco de atenção.

Não entendia se o que sentia era apenas a sensação de medo, ou algo a mais, ainda não claro. A mão de Rússia aos poucos abaixava a sua calça, tirando em seguida sua roupa de baixo tocando com olhar malicioso o membro do americano, que não esperava estar excitado.

- O-O qu-Uh! – sem tempo de protestar o russo já o massageava, primeiro devagar criando aos poucos ritmo, até chegar a uma frequência fazendo Alfred não se aguentar mais e ejacular na mão de Ivan.

- Pa-par-! Ah! Ha ha... – Rússia mordiscou seu pescoço fortemente abrindo o corte na região encharcando sua boca de sangue e aprofundando a ferida que começava a arder, sintilar ao passar da língua deste. Tirou seu casaco, em finda a blusa e Alfred encontrava-se totalmente despido. Sua perna começou a ficar trêmula. Rússia notando a vulnerabilidade jogou-o com força contra o chão batendo suas costas e ficando por cima dele. Igualmente não o enxergava na escuridão do cômodo, conseguia apenas ao sentido, e com a ajuda deste tirou seus óculos, queria poder ver os olhos de Alfred, vislumbrar o azul vívido, contudo não podia.

- Eu não vou permitir, não... – forçou suas mãos contra o peito de Ivan o empurrando. Este, porém, forçou um movimento de sentido contrário e abaixou ainda mais a mão até chegar a sua região vital penetrando Alfred primeiro com um dedo, depois outro e outro, até que na entrada do quarto América perdeu suas forças de resistência soltando os braços e fechando os olhos com força, não cansando de se questionar o porquê, a razão de não jogar o russo para longe de si e ter de volta a liberdade, a tão estimada liberdade. Ivan enfim tirou os dedos do local. Alfred pensou que poderia reagir, porém tomou-lhe conta outra sensação, na verdade uma mistura de duas, bem distintas, fáceis de se identificar por alguém que olhasse de longe, o próprio em si confundira-se.

Em questão de segundos um relâmpago forte iluminara a sala, os olhos bem abertos de América puderam focar os violetas de Rússia, estremidos em um ar esperto, hipnotizantes e adoravelmente temiveis. Ao mesmo tempo, quase eterno, que os vislumbrava notou Ivan estar com o seu cachecol na mão estendido frente ao seu rosto. Após o clarão teve sua boca amordaçada impossibilitando-o de falar, senão apenas gritar ainda assim com o som abafado. Contudo esse não era o objetivo de Rússia, não querendo sufocar quem supostamente possuia uma atração, colocou o cachecol em um local onde Alfred pudesse sentir o cheiro transmitido pela peça de vestuário, a fim de provocá-lo. O que se mostrou eficaz.

- Alfred-kun, o que sente por mim? – a voz tornou-se séria, perigosa. Ivan se afastou um pouco dele, queria saber sua reação e nem precisaria enxergar a cena, por mais tentador que fosse vê-lo corado, os olhos quase fechados e lacrimejando, e uma de suas mãos masturbando-o compulsivamente. Ele pareceu falar o seu nome entre gemidos, sua voz sufocada pelo cachecol, até o momento em que parara arfando.

- Tudo bem... Não tenho outra opção, daa~ – Ivan tirou o cachecol de sua boca, e enlaçou-o dessa vez para prender os braços do outro sobre sua cabeça.

- Me diga, America-kun, você me ama? Ou, tem medo de mim? – aproximou-se de seu ouvido. Alfred acabou sentido a respiração do outro próxima dele, e o mesmo odor contido no cachecol, agora nos cabelos do russo. Podia estar preso, indefeso e sendo invadido, mas o que sentia não era medo, fosse da raiva ao ódio, também não o seria.

-Nem um, nem outro. Eu... Te odeio! – exclamou tentando se soltar. Ivan, àquelas palavras, sentiu o peito doer, como, não entendeu, estava o assediando, fazendo mal a ele, era lógica a raiva de Alfred.

O sorriso no rosto de Rússia desapareceu, ele levou uma das mãos à face direita de América, acariciando-a levemente. Ato que deixou Alfred confuso e sem palavras. O russo fechara os olhos para imaginar a pessoa que tanto amava... amava?

Ele aproximou o seu rosto até tocar seus lábios nos de Alfred, formando assim um beijo. Aos poucos o intensificou, invadiu com a língua a boca da outra nação e esta fez devagar o mesmo. Alfred... correspondia ao beijo, nem mesmo ele entendia por que, porém quando sentiu os lábios se unirem, seu corpo inteiro se aqueceu, o coração se acalmou. Seus braços foram libertos e o cachecol envolto em seu pescoço no local onde o ferira para estancar o sangue. Em vez de tentar fugir, Alfred envolveu os braços atrás de Ivan o puxando para mais perto em um abraço, ao que este passou a mão pelos fios de cabelo do americano.

Todo aquele cenário perfeito, tanto que pensou em usá-lo para arrancar gritos de horror à sua presença. Era perfeito, mesmo assim mostrou-se o contrário, foi substituido por um sentimento puro escondido a tanto tempo em ambos.

- Alfred-kun... Eu te amo, muito. – disse afastando o rosto com a respiração dificuldada pela falta de ar.

- Eu... Não... – Alfred, por sua vez, ainda não sabia o que acontecera, não tinha noção nem mesmo de quanto tempo passara. Durante aquele intervalo tantas sensações vieram.

O sol finalmente aparecia, a sala ficava clara. Seus olhos puderam finalmente ver os de Ivan novamente, ele sorria sereno, um bem diferente do usual. Ele se afastou sentando de frente para Rússia, o rosto virado para o lado, um tanto constrangido.

- Eu... Talvez... Te ame... Hahaha! Mas, sou eu quem o assustarei da próxima vez que vier aqui, Ivan! – ameaçou um pouco vermelho por causa da sua quase declaração. Ivan sorriu.

- Já amanheceu, melhor voltar para casa. Dasvdanya~ America-kun! – pegou suas coisas se despedindo e foi embora.

O medo inicial há muito já sumira e voltava a ficar só em sua casa. O que exatamente se passara? De fato acontecera? Tocou o cachecol esquecido confirmando uma resposta às dúvidas.

- Na verdade – pensou – eu, apesar de tudo, realmente o ame. – apertou firme o pano de tom rosado que adquirira algumas manchas vermelhas.

* * *

Notas:  
Ficou estranho, eu sei, a idéia inicial era fazer uma espécie de horror romântico, se é que isso é possivel, mas acho que fugi muito disso,e ficou um tanto nonsense. (Também não sei terminar uma fanfic, eu notei. Além de que a fanfic ficou bipolar, uma fanfic bipolar... Um dia ainda melhoro). Quanto a erros gramaticais, vão ter, já que morro de vergonha de reler o que escrevo para corrigir os erros, desculpa. (Ainda mais lemon).  
Ah, sim, passa-se tudo no escuro, mas é que eu não resisti.  
É a primeira vez que escrevo um lemon, não dominei o gênero ainda (li muito pouco doujin R-18 para ter uma noção de como é...). Espero, como sempre, não ter ficado ruim e nem muito vergonhoso, ou clichê... Enfim, eu amei escrever lemon, tomara que consiga escrever mais do gênero. (E em uma fanfic que ainda tenho que terminar).

Não liguem para essa parte:  
E, e, e... Eu também quero escrever mais de RoBei, é um pairing tão moe, tem tanta coisa que dá para escrever sobre eles. E deixar bem claro que o Rússia é um kichiku seme e o America um osoi uke. (Unyaa~~ Chen Nyan Poi!) E eles são ao mesmo tempo um pairing ribashirubu! E o Ivan é muito moe~~. (Tinha que fangirlnar em algum lugar). Último conectivo de adição. E eu tenho que deixar de ser Fujoshi como as do Japão, dá medo.


End file.
